Blind or visually impaired individuals may use handheld or body-mounted navigation-assist systems that can aid a user in navigating. GPS-based navigation units, for example, may be used to provide directions to a user but can be limited in accuracy in various instances. Remote assistance units may also provide video or image information to a remote individual who can provide assistance to a user, such as voice prompts to assist the user to navigate or avoid obstructions or other hazards. Further, a vision-assist unit may have an incomplete representation of an environment of interest. Environmental information available to the vision-assist system, for example, may be blocked by one or more obstructions or other factors.
Accordingly, a need exists for vision-assist systems that can communicate with one or more remote vision-assist systems and receive additional environmental information from the one or more remote vision-assist systems.